Walking Grass-Chapter 1: School's a Pain In The....
These are the adventures of my fictional middle school story. Contains some fiction, and nonfiction. Problem? United States Middle School? WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?! I had just moved from my great country of UK, to this foreign country of the "United States" or something. I was so used to my country in Europe I just couldn't get in tune with the rules here. When my mom drove me to school, I was like, "MOM YOU ARE GOING ON THE WRONG LANE! GET ON THE LEFT!" and she would say, "Johnathan, this is the United States, we drive on the right side." I muttered something under my breath. "These crazy Americans." It was stereotypical, I know. I finally arrived at school, and there were all these students with an odd accent. It was like, I was different all over. The only thing I shared was that I was a human. I started talking to myself, when a random teacher came over to me. "Welcome to our school, Johnathan Drake." How in the hell did she know my name? I thought she was some kind of stalker, or some relative or something. "Uh....Ello..." "I like your accent." There are many bad things in school, but when a teacher likes something that you can't change on yourself, it's....very bad. I just went across the hall to the gym, where students were filing around, talking to each other about how their summer went and such. I probably attracted the attention of everyone, as a uttered a word in my accent, and someone decided to take an interest in it. "Did you hear his accent?" "Ha! It's British!" I became annoyed by this statement. "It sounds like you are some snotty rich kid!" I began to fury up, and I released something out of my mouth that shouldn't have came out.. "ATLEAST I'M NOT A LAZY OBESE AMERICAN WHO SITS AROUND AND EATS POTATO CHIPS ALL DAY!" The gym became silent. I looked at myself, "Why did I say that?" I walked off quietly, with my hood on, out the gym, so I can sit in the hall and wait for the bell to ring. It did, right after I sat down. I sat in the chair by the window. There was a desk beside me, but I didn't want anyone to sit there. Just then, a girl jumped into the seat, and sprang into my face. "HAI!" I gave a questioned look. Her face was not white, yet it was not black either....it was some kind of mix. She gave a quite shining smile at me. "Are you new here?" "...Yes?" "Where did you come from?" ".....Europe." "How can you afford a trip to Europe from here?" "I've never been to the United States before." I could tell, she was getting more and more interested. Jealous students were like, "Of course the British kid would get the best girl in here." I started feeling better, but the feeling turned into nervousness, as the girl jumped an inch closer to me. I tried to pull back, but the window was behind me. Just then, the bell rang. A obviously short blonde lady walked in our class. She looked shorter than me, but as tall as that mixed color girl. "Welcome to our school, kids!" A younger teacher, it looked and sounded like. Maybe in her mid-twenties. She dipped over to me. "And what would your name be?" "Johnathan Drake...ma'am." "Well, I'm Miss Natalie, and I heard you came from a foreign country!" "Yes...I did." We were called to do the Pledge of Allegience, but I didn't bother to do it. In clas, all we did was talk to each other and introduce ourselves. The light skin girl didn't hesitate. "My name is Miya!" "I'm...Johnathan Nathan Flynn Drake..." "TWO middle names?" "Well you see..." "I guess it's a European thing." I thought she was dumb as ever, until we had a pretest and she scored a point below me, and my score was 1551! She didn't look that bad, she kinda looked pretty. She tried to give a catface at me, and I gave a confused look. "I like your hair." Category:Page made by Ultimate Tensa Zangetsu Category:Fanfiction